Trigger Machine Splash
is a red, black, and silver auxiliary Trigger Machine modeled after a fire department ladder truck and a fire extinguisher. It is a redeco of Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill. Overview In a Keisatsu Boost, it summons the , an arm cannon in the shape of a fire extinguisher. It can fire dousing foam blasts which can also be used to attack. Its finisher is a blue-outlined white ball which devolves into a salvo of blue laser blasts onto the foe. Appearances: Lupiranger vs Patranger Episode 30-32, 34, 36-40 Gallery LupinRed Splash.png|Lupin Red w/ Splash Buster KEISATSU BOOST.jpg|Patren 1gou w/ Splash Buster History Splash was first handed to a lady that Arsene Lupin had fell in love with, however in recent days it got into the hands of a museum robber that feigned as an auctioner. It was supposed to be acquired by an undercover Keiichiro, however the tag-along Kairi got in the way and took it first. With an intense city fire in the middle of their fight, Patren 1gou pleadingly commanded Lupin Red to go with Splash and take out the fire plus the Gangler, relying on his little trust in the thief. It worked, and LupinKaiser Splash Magic plus X Emperor Gunner dealt with both issues, still resulting in Keichiiro losing the Trigger Machine. Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser Splash is the combination between Trigger Machine Splash, Trigger Machine 2gou, and GoodStriker. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes TBA Additional Formations LupinKaiser Splash Magic is the combination between Trigger Machine Splash, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. This form can use Splash's water cannon and Magic's tricks. One trick it can do is create one Lupin card in front of it with five surrounding the enemy. By inserting the water cannon into the front card, it creates several copies through the other cards which then fire high-pressure water jets at the surrounded opponent. Another trick it can do is manifest a giant femur- which explodes when bit upon. Its finisher is the LupinKaiser: Big Poppin' Splash. As the enemy is shot into the air by the forming vortex from the cloned water cannon fire, Magic closes its fist, using the existing water to form a giant bubble around the foe. Magic then snaps, the bubble imploding before exploding in a flay of water and gas. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 30-31, 34, 38 Siren LupinKaiserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=36380 is the combination between the Trigger Machine Splash, SirenStriker, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 38 Victory LupinKaiser is the combination between the Trigger Machine Splash, VictoryStriker, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 39-40 Notes *This is the second Trigger Machine used by a Lupinranger before a Patranger, and the second one to be used by Lupin Red. The first was Trigger Machine Biker. It is also the first one to feature in regular LupinKaiser formations. *Splash's head sculpt resembles a fireman’s helmet and mask, deviating from the law enforcement theme but keeping in line with the public service theme. *Trigger Machine Splash is the first in-show Auxiliary Mecha since Cube Shimauma, Cube Kamonohashi, Cube Hyou, and Cube Fukurou to be a recolor and redeco of an existing Auxiliary Mecha. **Trigger Machine Splash is one of the few Auxiliary Mecha which is remodeled from an already existing one, and to not be from a movie or is not a one time only weapon. *LupinKaiser Splash Magic strays away from the convention of Robo names in Lupinranger VS Patranger. While it does use both a Trigger Machine and a Dial Fighter, it is dubbed LupinKaiser, even when the head of Splash is used as opposed to Magic's, meaning it depends on the pilots for the Robot formation name. Also, Hensoku PatKaiser has PatKaiser's legs, hinting that GoodStriker's form serves as another factor for Robo names. *LupinKaiser Splash Magic's cloning technique is not unlike when he utilizes the . Appearances References Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Sentai 6 Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Red Mecha Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Lupinranger)